Jean x Marco - Say Something
by gamerkhrp
Summary: Lyrics of Say Something by Alex Preston and A Great Big World


Jean x Marco Fanfiction Part One

Jean hovered over Marco's lifeless body, feeling torn up inside, he couldn't keep in the tears. His face was hot, he let the trickle of salty tears stream down his face like a water fall. "Marco," he cried, his words catching in his tight throat, "Marco!"

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to

He didn't even care that even though he prided himself on being a flirt with the ladies, he was feeling so heartbroken over a guy. He didn't care that he, with his 'tough guy' reputation, was crying over a dead body. He wasn't even thinking about anything but the fact that he had just lost his best friend. He knew that he was stronger than Marco, but he would have protected him. He would've treasured every moment with his freckled companion, and protected him like his own child. "Marco. I, I," the words stuck in his throat and wouldn't come out. "I would've always been there! Protecting you!" his breath was heavy, he struggled to merely get air into his tight lungs.

Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

"Why did no one see how you died? Why was no one there to help you! Am I the only damn person in this godforsaken world that cares for you?!" Jean held out his hands like there was an offering for God in them, something, _ANYTHING_ to bring Marco back to him! His throat was dry, his face was wet, his chest hurt. Why did he know nothing about what his friend had done for humanity? "Was his death meaningless?!" Jean cried out again desperately. He felt so insignificant, he couldn't even save one person close to him, and how did he expect to protect anyone he cared about?

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

This was nothing like flirting, for the first time, Jean felt genuine love for this person he had loved so much, yet he didn't know it. He had spent all his time with the ladies, not giving a care about what his friend wanted to do. He had never been there for Marco when he was alive, he wasn't there for his death, now he wouldn't have a second chance to make things right.

_"Hey Jean, wanna go hang out?" "Naw, man, I got training to do" "Oh, okay, maybe later then?" "To tell you the truth, man, I'm way too busy tonight," Jean said lazily. "Yeah, and every other night that you just spend with the girls," Marco grumbled under his breath. "Hm?" Jean asked, still not half caring. "You're never available when I wanna hang out…" Marco complained, yet sincere with every word. "Ok man, you're right. I need to be a better friend to you." _But that's not what came out of his mouth. _"I'm sorry man, I'm a busy dude!" Marco looked hurt, he walked away, knowing what Jean had said was not the truth._

"Marco! I'm sorry! Now I'll never get the chance to correct my mistake! I should've spent more time with you!" Jean's words were overrun by his sobs, tears streaming down his cheek like it was the last time he would ever cry. "Just give me the chance!" to fit his sorrowful mood, rain started drizzling down on his best friend's body.

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

He couldn't even defend Marco, when the time came to pick up his douchebag self and do something for his best friend when Marco needed him, he wasn't even there to stop it from happening. If he had the chance, nothing would've ever gone wrong with Marco ever again. If he had just had the chance to save him!

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

Jean admitted it to himself. He was a homo, but he didn't care. He loved Marco, and he wasn't afraid to scream it to the world. "Marco I love you!" he howled, tears dripping off his cheeks like the rain out of the sky. He was heartbroken to confess to himself that he wasn't in a Disney movie, and Marco wasn't coming back just like that. This was the real world, and he had to suck it up and say adieu to the one that had cared for him when he couldn't return the love.

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

He pictured it in his mind, what would have happened if he had been there? He told himself he would've swooped in like a prince, sweeping Marco off his feet, Marco's arms would've gone around his neck, crying, he would've been so scared until Jean got there to save him. In reality, Jean knew in his heart that he wouldn't have noticed in time to save him, and if he did, he would be too chicken to make a move toward the danger. He would've stood there, _petra_-fied. His heart hurt too much to find humor in his pun.

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

"Marco say something! I'm giving up on you! I love you!" Jean felt a hand come down on his shoulder, he turned, but there was no one there.

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something...

He knew, it was Marco, telling him that he would protect Jean, be his guardian angel. He thought he heard a reassuring whisper through the drizzling dark rain, Marco had said something.


End file.
